6teenfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
7teen
7teen is a comedy-drama fanfiction series by Jupiter Queen. It is a continuation of the original 6teen series, focusing on the gang's lives after almost all the events of the original show—the only (major) alterered event being Nikki's decision to not move to Nunavut. It is based around the six original members of the gang and the seventh one they gain along the way. The series typically keeps the feel of the original show, but (of course) has its light and dark moments mixed in between. In contrast with the original show, the characters have major story arcs in both seasons. The first season indefinitely follows a floating timeline, and the second season follows one as well. Just about all the stories will be T-rated, being the equivalent of the TV-14 and PG-13 ratings—typically due to sexual content (which will increase throughout the series), frequent profanity, suggestive content, some drug and alcohol use (or references), and very infrequent violence. It has crossover elements, featuring Total Drama characters—particularly those from the first three seasons—in the 6teen universe. (Characters from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island will most likely be introduced during the second season. Characters from the upcoming Total Drama: Pahkitew Island ''season,'' on the contrary, will not be featured in this series.) Storyline The story series is centered around seven teenagers as they explore their beloved Galleria Mall and beyond—discovering new hangouts, love, heartbreak, life, opportunity, rivalry, and friendship like never before, especially with the final year of high school and the start of college approaching. Season One Ever since the start of the summer ("One Year, Another Summer"), Jonesy and Nikki had been falling deeper into their relationship, eventually discovering their love for each other in "From the Runway with Love." Through the rest of the summer, however, they have to figure out their relationship while other things are going on. Wyatt, on the other hand, is working on his music in attempts to make a break into the industry—keeping secrets as well. Jen, completely over ex-boyfriend Travis, is on the hunt for the right guy for her in addition to doing her Penalty Box duties. Jude goes about his regular weird and fun adventures, kicking it with on-again girlfriend Starr. Caitlin is still in search of "the one" (or at least a summer romance), but has to watch out for Tricia, who's teamed up with Heather—terrorizing almost anyone and everyone in their path. Sydni is getting used to Canada and leaving her old love and friends behind in the United States, but finds herself falling into blogging (and Heather's rage) while moving on with her life. Either way, the summer ends with two surprising and shocking events. Season Two The gang’s summer full of adventure is finally over and their last year of high school arrives on a high note, but doesn’t stay that way for long. Nikki begins to come to terms with the family issues she had been ignoring (or rather blocking out by choice) all summer long and it begins to eat at her, causing her to pick up a new habit. Jonesy, on the other hand, is immersed—''way'' past fallen—in love with her. However, he has to deal with problems of his own that he’s ignored for years. Caitlin finds a new love—in design—while almost falling victim to her insecurities and vices. (She still has to put up with Tricia and Heather, though.) Jen is exploring love and trying to achieve all her final high school goals, but can’t avoid a falling out with one of her closest friends. Sydni dives head first into love and begins to find herself in the process. Jude is conflicted over his future and what lifestyle he wants–the whirlwind college life or the slow and scenic skateboard life he's come to know—in addition to feeling denial for the first time in his life. Wyatt wants to be an indie musician success story, trying to get his music career in the right direction. While planning for their future, some of the gang has to confront their past. (But the fun moments are just as huge as the more serious ones—believe it.) Themes Throughout 7teen, I intend to generally keep the feeling of the original 6teen show. However, there will be recurring themes throughout the stories. Some of the basic themes are humor, happiness, romance, friendship, heartbreak, competition, and adversity. The more complex ones will be materialism, self-image, fear, feminism, resentment, vulnerability, manipulation, and alcoholism. Characters Main Characters The main characters are, of course, the seven members of the gang (as follows): Caitlin Cooke Caitlin is the youngest of the group (still sixteen years old in season one) and sometimes the most naive (aside from Jude). She's an aspiring fashionista and, with an eye for style, has a trendy view of the world. Of course, that view is guided by fashion magazines, editorials, and blogs. She's still hunting for "the one," while some of her friends are beginning to settle into love. Jonesy Garcia The most immature and least responsible, Jonesy (at seventeen) is still learning what it means to be mature in every sense of the word. With Nikki as a girlfriend, Jen as a stepsister, Wyatt as a "best bro" for life, and Sydni as a friendly rival, he is bound to learn what that word means. They don't stop him from getting into mischief, usually with Jude or over some money-making craze. Despite all of that, he has yet to maintain a job. Jude Lizowski He’s still a free-spirited guy, not letting much get him down (except for gravity when he falls off his skateboard), and when he’s with his friends–and on-again girlfriend Starr—nothing is impossible. (Though keeping a steady bathing and showering routine seems to be.) At least he has his jobs at the ice skating rink and game store again. Jen Masterson In contrast with Jonesy, Jen is still the most responsible and the hardest working of the gang. She’s trying to make her sports dreams come true, trying to find a good boyfriend along the way (since she and Travis didn't exactly work out). She unintentionally acts as her friends’ moral compass from time to time, still the Type-A person she’s been almost all her life. Yet she still can’t seem to get a promotion from Coach Halder at the Penalty Box. Sydni Smith New to the mall and the gang (and Canada), Sydni moved from the United States to Toronto after her mother got a new job opportunity. Adjusting to what feels like a new world, she—lonely at the time—stumbles upon the gang at a party and she hangs with them ever since, especially hanging with Nikki since they become Khaki Barn coworkers. During her first summer with them, she comes to terms with falling out of love, begins regaining lost confidence, finds a new passion in blogging, and starts over again. (And she learns that some of her new friends aren't entirely different from her old ones.) Wyatt Williams Flipping burgers, Wyatt’s main goal is to stop doing that and start pursuing his musical career. Until then, he can only dream and record his music demos. On the bright side, he no longer has major girl problems (yet). Nikki Wong Nikki still dreams of the day she finally quits the Khaki Barn and travels the world and writes about her explorations (with Jonesy by her side). Having not moved to Nunavut, she’s still counting her blessings that she’s still in Toronto with her friends by her side and finding out what it means to be in love for the first time. But until she can freely travel as she pleases, sarcasm and annoying the Clones don’t seem like too bad hobby choices. Secondary Characters Secondary characters are typically those that make frequent appearances (whether major or minor–usually major) within a story or the series as a whole. Tricia Holmes Tricia is very much at odds with Caitlin and her friends, and the summertime only makes her worse. She–alongside Heather, Mandy, Gwen, and Lindsay—attempts to obstruct whatever it is the girls in the gang do, sometimes playing with the guys' heads just to make it all the more "fun." But sometimes, when she looks at Caitlin, she can't help but feel something stir inside her. Is it bitterness or jealousy? Starr Jude's current girlfriend, Starr is almost always around and when she isn't there, she's typically on Jude's mind. Marlowe One of Wyatt's ex-girlfriends, Marlowe is still around when Wyatt decides to take his band off hiatus. The Clones Kirsten, Kristen, and Chrissy—more often than not referred to as “the Clones”—are still Nikki’s annoying Khaki Barn co-workers. They find their joy in sometimes annoying Nikki and vice versa, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t have compassion for her every now and then. (Nikki may have a soft spot for them too. It "depends on the day,” in her words.) Serena Serena, even though she had supposedly moved on, is still lovelorn over Wyatt, making various hints about it despite him finally moving on. It is currently unknown what had become of her and Chad. Travis Gibson Jen's (most recent) ex-boyfriend, Travis left Jen in a somewhat love-depressed state until she was able to move on from him. Ron the Rent-a-Cop An antagonist of the gang (and any other teen in the mall), Ron the Rent-a-Cop is always after Maverick and Hang 10. But just because he's a mall cop hardened by war doesn't mean he lacks a heart. Heather Heather, like Tricia, is at odds with the girls (and others around the mall), but with the possibility of Sydni being into her ex-boyfriend Alejandro and in the middle of Heather's plans to win him back, she has a new rival on the horizon. Lindsay Lindsay is Heather and Tricia's bubbly and friendly sidekick with their commands dangling over her head. Confused and perpetually naïve, she does not want to upset anyone and doesn't like doing so, which is why she stays. Alejandro Alejandro seems to have his focus on Sydni sometimes and vice versa, to Heather's annoyance. Though he hasn't made much of a move yet—playing more of a waiting game than anything—even Justin can see that he may be into her (and he doesn't exactly look farther than his mirror and other reflective surfaces). Episodes Main article: List of 7teen Episodes '' Music ''Main article: Music from 7teen A variety of music inspires the way I write 7teen and even come up with new plots. This section is a little more personal (or subjective) than the others, but I would like to share the music I listen to while writing these stories. Consider this as a "Songs from the Show" sort of thing, I suppose. Most of the music that I listen to is either pop, alternative, R&B, rock, electronic, and rap. All those genres (and others I did not list) come together and inspire my writing and sometimes create stories from songs themselves. I will probably create a page full of the songs I use as episode titles and one that correlates with the story overall. When I do get my song lists together, expect to see plenty of Marina and the Diamonds, Lana Del Rey, Ellie Goulding, Natalia Kills, Charli XCX, Lights, Lorde, Sky Ferreira, Kilo Kish, Lily Allen, MØ, and others. Some songs might overlap into other stories (if I choose to list multiple songs that represent each story). Category:Series Category:Fanon Category:Fan-Fiction Category:7teen